


The Truth Or A Lie / Правда или ложь

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue driven, Drama, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске был всего-навсего маленьким мальчиком, смотревшим на звёзды вместе со старшим братом. Когда он спросил, что за корочки у Итачи вокруг глаз, Итачи спросил в ответ: «Правду или ложь?». Саске ответил: «Правду». И в конечном итоге были лишь слёзы, потому что знание правды — это всё, что ему осталось. Правды, которую он не был готов услышать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth Or A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116073) by [sunnysidedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5161037  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

— Нии-сан? — позвал Саске.

  
— Да, отото? — Итачи, сидя на крыше, развернулся и посмотрел на братика.  
  
— Откуда на небе берутся звёзды? — Саске указал пухлым пальчиком в многотысячную сверкающую россыпь на чернильной синеве.  
  
— Хочешь узнать правду или ложь? — уточнил Итачи. Так поступают все братья. Если Саске спрашивает его о чём-то, Итачи должен ответить ему или правду, или ложь, или то и другое.  
  
— Сначала ложь, а потом правду!  
  
— Ну хорошо, — Итачи легонько улыбнулся. Прохладный ветерок пронёсся мимо них, потрепав на Саске одёжку. Итачи придвинулся к нему поближе, делясь своим теплом. — Давным-давно Луна и Солнце были добрыми друзьями, — начал он рассказ.  
  
— Значит, теперь они больше не друзья?  
  
— О нет, напротив. Но однажды, — продолжил Итачи, — между Солнцем и Луной случился большой раздор. Солнце пришло в такую ярость, что приказало своему сыну Хикару-...  
  
— Солнечный сын, _(П/п: Sun's son — непереводимая тавтология)_   — захихикал Саске.  
  
— Да, верно, у Солнца есть сын. Я продолжу?  
  
— Хорошо, я буду тихий, как мышка.  
  
— Так вот, Солнце дало Хикару огненные стрелы и приказало с помощью них сразить Луну. Хикару знал, что война между Солнцем и Луной глупа и бессмысленна, но ослушаться приказа Солнца не смел. Поэтому Хикару взял стрелы и нарочно выстрелил мимо Луны. И с тех пор каждый вечер, до того как уйти за горизонт, Солнце спрашивало Хикару, добился ли тот своей цели. И каждый раз Хикару отвечал одно и то же: что Луна сумела увернуться от его стрел. И тогда Солнце давало ему новые стрелы. Это повторялось множество раз, долгое-долгое время, пока в конце концов Солнце не позабыло о причине ссоры с Луной и не велело Хикару прекратить свои попытки. Солнце и Луна помирились. А те стрелы, что Хикару запускал якобы в Луну, и по сей день можно увидеть на небе, и называют их звёздами.  
  
— А почему Луна не пыталась остановить Солнце?  
  
— Не знаю. Может быть, Луна была так рассержена на Солнце, что даже знаться с ним не желала.  
  
— Угу, а теперь правду.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что Солнце — это на самом деле одна из звёзд?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
— Что ж, остальные точно такие же, как Солнце, просто находятся они очень-очень далеко от нас...  
  
****

* * *

 

— Эй, Наруто. Как думаешь, откуда на небе звёзды? — обратился Саске к лучшему другу.  
  
— Хмм, ну, я знаю, что вот эти над нами я подарил тебе на День рождения, — Наруто указал на светящиеся в темноте звёздочки, наклеенные на потолок у Саске в комнате.  
  
Саске закатил глаза и прыснул.  
  
— Не прикидывайся, ты понял, о чём я.  
  
— Ну оки, — рассмеялся Наруто. — Звёзды на небе потому, что... наука.  
  
— Наука? Это твой ответ? — Саске хлопнул друга подушкой, лежа на своей половине кровати.  
  
Наруто перехватил подушку и пристроил под голову поверх своей.  
  
— Ну да. Наука — всему голова.  
  
— Это правда или ложь?  
  
— Правда! И отвяжись, дай поспать!  


 

* * *

  
— Нии-сан! — прокричал Саске, врываясь на задний двор, где отдыхал его брат.  
  
— Да, отото?  
  
— Почему я живой? Почему ты живой? Почему вообще кто-нибудь может жить? Как люди рождаются? — протараторил Саске, подлетая к брату. Его грудь вздымалась часто-часто, и он никак не мог отдышаться.  
  
Итачи поместил закладку на той странице, где только что читал, и отложил книгу в сторону.  
  
— Спрашиваешь, откуда берутся дети?  
  
Саске призадумался на секунду.  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
— Правду или ложь?  
  
— Ложь, а потом правду.  
  
— Что ж. — Итачи похлопал ладонью по сидушке стоящего рядом стула, и Саске с готовностью опустился на него. — В небе живёт большой аист, который приглядывает за всеми влюблёнными парочками на свете. И в какой-то момент аист решает, что некоторой паре нужно завести малыша.  
  
— А что если они не хотят детей? — влезает Саске.  
  
— Аиста это не волнует.  
  
— Ой...  
  
— Вот так. В общем, пара получает весть по почте, и мать идёт в детский магазин, чтобы выбрать себе ребёнка. Затем ребёнку нужно девять месяцев расти в постоянном тепле, поэтому мать носит его в своём теле, у себя в животике. По окончании девяти месяцев маму отвозят в больницу, чтобы там из неё достали ребёнка. Вот так появляются дети. А теперь правда. Хочешь услышать, не передумал?  
  
— Хочу, конечно.  
  
— Так...  
  
  
Саске оказался не готов узнать правду. Чем больше Итачи рассказывал, тем больший ужас искажал его личико. Под конец мальчик и вовсе вжал голову в плечи.  
  
— Это мерзко, — заявил Саске, когда Итачи закончил.  
  
— Это естественно.  
  


* * *

  
— Наруто, откуда берутся дети? — спросил Саске, игриво чмокнув партнёра повыше локтя.  
  
— Что за намёки? Мы даже не женаты, — Наруто подзавис на секунду, а потом рассмеялся Саске в шею. — К тому же, оба парни.  
  
— Да нет, просто ответь, — Саске отпихнул лицо Наруто в сторону.  
  
— Ну ладно, сейчас. Значит так, когда двое очень любят друг друга... — эта часть была ложью, ведь любовь не является непременным условием для зачатия ребёнка, но тем не менее Саске не стал перебивать, — ...они занимаются сексом, и в результате может появиться ребёнок: запланированный или нет. Такой ответ сойдёт?  
  
— Вполне, — ответил Саске, легко вскакивая с кровати и направляясь в душ.  
  
****

* * *

 

— Эй, Нии-сан?  
  
— Да, отото? — его голос звучал надтреснуто.  
  
— Что случается, когда люди умирают? — Саске подал Итачи стакан воды с прикроватной тумбочки.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Итачи сделал глоток.  
  
— Правду или ложь?  
  
— Ложь.  
  
— Когда кто-то умирает, его душа превращается в семечко, но не то, которое можно посадить в землю. Оно возносится на небо слезами тех, кто любил этого человека при жизни, и поселяется среди звёзд.  
  
— А если этого человека никто не любил?  
  
— Тебе знакомо это состояние, когда грустно без всякой причины?  
  
Саске кивнул.  
  
— Причина есть. Это грусть по тем, кого некому оплакивать. — Итачи прервался для ещё одного глотка, потом продолжил: — И покуда слёзы высыхают, семя вырастает горячим и ярким и в конце концов превращается в звезду.  
  
— А что насчёт сына Солнца? — спросил Саске.  
  
— Это ведь ложь, помнишь?  
  
— Да, помню. А теперь ты расскажешь правду?  
  
— Прости, — глаза у Итачи были усталые и печальные, — но я не знаю, что случается, когда люди умирают.  
  
— Но ты ведь поправишься? — Саске упорно не замечал дрожание рук, обнимавших стакан.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся.  
  
— Не поправлюсь.  
  
— Это правда или ложь?  
  
Зрение Саске замутнилось из-за слёз.  
  
— Мне жаль, отото. Но это правда.  


 

* * *

 

 ****  
— Почему люди умирают, Наруто? — спросил Саске, держа друга сердца за руку.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Нормально, — Саске сжал руку в своей руке, и та сжалась в ответ.  
  
— Так, подумаем. Люди умирают потому, что не могут жить вечно.  
  
— И мы с тобой однажды умрём?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Правда или ложь?  
  
— Правда.  


 

* * *

 

 ****  
— Ну как ты тут, Итачи? — обратился Саске к холодному камню перед собой.  
  
Нет ответа.  
  
Саске опустил цветы рядом.  
  
— Ты придёшь домой?  
  
Тишина. И вот это была правда.

 

 

21.01.2017


End file.
